Youtuber fanfictions
by Keiko.Akane.Chouko
Summary: A mixture of different Youtuber ships and there fanfictions.
1. PewDiePlier

"How's it goin' bros my names PewDiePie!" Exclaimed Pewds as he moves his fingers around.

"And today I'm going to read fanfiction with..." He continues whist pointing to Markimoo.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier" Markimoo says as he waves to the camera.

Pewds then flicks through his computer; whist saying something stupid, trying to find the pre-set fanfiction of him and Mark.

Pewds asks Markimoo hyperly "do you wanna go first or should I?".

He replies uncertainly "go ahead".

Pewds reads the title of the fanfiction and the name before announcing it to the viewers.

"A PewDiePlier fanfic; 'brilliant', by Ellie Smith, alright alright alright" Pewds says in a joking tone.

"Pewds shyly walked up to the wooden door, he moved his hands slowly towards the bell, but suddenly pulled them back" Pewds Narrated.

"Pewds thought to himself' 'am I really going to do this, can I really confess'" Pewds read his line.

"Oh, confess what?" Pewds jokingly smiled.

They both then started laughing before Markimoo narrated for Pewds.

"Pewds plucks up his courage and rings the bell, but quickly backs out" Markimoo says.

"Awe, Pewds why'd you back out?" Markimoo chuckles.

"I'm sorry; Mark, I was just so nervous" Pewds says cutely, before they go into a laughing spree, then continued reading.

"Pewds drops the box he held in his hand and sprinted down the drive way" Mark reads.

"Markiplier opens the door and catches a glimpse of Pewds, before he disappears behind the bushes" Markimoo says in his famous deep voice.

"'Pewds come back!' Mark shouted loudly whist picking up the box Pewds dropped" He continued.

Pewds then swaps the role of narrator with Markimoo.

"Pewds hears Marks voice and stops to glance back" Pewds says whilst looking at Markimoo with longing eyes.

"Pewds turns around to see Markimoo gasping for breath holding his tiny box, which was the present PewDiePie was going to give him" Pewds says in shock.

"'Why did you run Pewds?' Mark asked catching his breath" Markimoo spoke.

"'I was afraid, to... To confess' Pewds stuttered shyly" Pewds said dramatically making Mark giggle.

"Confess what?' Markiplier asks longingly" Markimoo says in a slow tone.

"'T-to confess my love to... You' PewDiePie says embarrassedly blushing and turning away" Pewds begins to laugh when saying the line.

"Markimoo grabs Pewds back and whispers in his ear, 'I love you too'" Mark says cutely.

"Pewds turns around facing his love and looking hopefully into his brown eyes" Pewds says looking at Markimoo.

"Mark the pulls him into a tight embrace" Markimoo says putting his hand on Pewds shoulder.

"The end" Pewds says slowly.

Pewds then looked over at Markimoo and waited for him to exchange looks.

"Should we kiss?" Asked Pewds confidently.

Mark then assumed it was a joke and started to laugh.

"No, really, I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but I could never find the right words and after reading this with you I think, I finally can" Pewds announced.

Pewds then held Markimoo's hands with hoping eyes.

"Mark my feelings are the same for you as the story and I don't care if you don't feel the same way, I just can't keep it bottled up forever" Pewds spoke with passion in his voice.

"Pewds, I never thought you felt that way about me" Markimoo was shocked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Pewds felt sorrow.

"I feel the same way Pewds; no Felix, I love you" Mark said holding Pewds in a long embrace.

Felix then grabbed Mark's chin and kissed him, with raw passion. It felt like forever before their lips parted and they both began to blush.

Pewds then turns to the camera.

"We're gonna have to end this episode there bros, and as always stay awesome" Pewds says before he kissed his fist and brought it up to the camera as the video ended.


	2. PewDieCry

Felix slowly walked up to the door and his heart began to beat quickly. He clutches the bouquet in his left hand tightly and knocks on the door nervously whist he waits for the door to open. He quickly fixes hi attire, he then hears the door open, he looks up to see Cry in his cow onesie.

"Oh, Pewd's, I didn't know you were coming, I would have got dressed, I feel so embarrassed now" Cry says blushing.

"Oh, no, It's my fault for just showing up" Pewd's says cutely.

"Well, come in then" Cry says opening the door wider letting Pewd's inside.

Cry then looks down at the bouquet of roses in Pewd's hand.

"Are those for Mazia?" Cry says sadly, though Felix doesn't notice.

"Oh, no, there not for her" Pewd's says shyly.

"Oh" Cry announced.

"T-there... For you!" Pewd's said as he pushed the flowers towards cry, turning away blushing.

"There for me?" Cry asked confused, taking the flowers off Felix.

"But... What about Mazia?" He questioned.

"We broke up... Because your the only one for me" Pewds said smiling warmly.

Cry was taken back with surprise he didn't know how to respond. Pewd's figited around with his hands waiting for a response, he then lent forwards and kissed Cry on the cheek, before looking away and blushing even more.

"Awe, Pewd's I've wanted to tell you too, that I... Like you, more then a friend" Cry admitted shyly.

"I also wanted to ask you out on... A d-date" Pewd's blurted out.

"Sure Felix, I'll go on a date with you" Cry smiled making Pewd's happy.

"I'll have to get ready first though" Cry said winking at Pewd's, then running upstairs.

This left Pewd's blushing hardly in the porch way.(/)


End file.
